


О ценности принцесс для отдельно взятого принца

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Трудно делать выбор, если ты принц





	О ценности принцесс для отдельно взятого принца

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по мотивам [притчи Елены Старжинской](http://sobiratelzvezd.ru/v-odnom-dalekom-dalekom-korolevstve-zhil-byl-princ/)

Жил-был принц. Самый настоящий принц, стройный и прекрасный, в белой рубашке, в плаще и с маленькой золотой короной. Правда, эту корону на него надевали по праздникам и торжественным дням, но разве это важно? Звали принца Джаред. Принц Джаред V.

О да, был у него дурацкий номер. Джаред много сил положил, чтобы все звали его по имени. Лучше быть просто Джаредом, чем безликим принцем с номером.

Так вот, принца Джареда с малых лет готовили к спасению принцессы. Сколько он себя помнил, ему внушали, что дело всей его жизни — это спасти принцессу и жениться на ней. Принцу деваться было некуда, вокруг все только и говорили про принцессу, поэтому он смиренно учился всему, что обязательно должно было пригодиться ему в нелегком деле спасения.

Принц изучал иностранные языки, на случай, если принцесса будет родом из дружественного иностранного королевства. Принц учился танцевать. Это важно. Вот спасет он принцессу, она ему скажет: «Давай потанцуем», а он не умеет. Позор! Еще принцу преподавали придворный этикет, церемониал королевского двора, историю всех династий. Спросит его принцесса о короле, который победил в Войне Белой и Красной Роз, и Джаред тут же поведает все подробности биографии деда.

Конечно, принц должен знать и военное искусство, иначе как он победит врагов или дракона. Все премудрости ведения боевых действий и особенностей военной жизни преподавал Джареду наставник.

Звали наставника Дженсен. Учил он Джареда держаться в седле, драться на мечах, использовать в бою копье. Много знаний передал наставник принцу. Как ухаживать за конем, как поставить палатку, как выживать в полевых условиях — все это Джаред узнал от наставника. Особенно сложно принцу давались подбор и ношение доспехов. С его ростом было довольно трудно изящно перемещаться закованным в железо, но уж против традиций не попрешь. Перенял Джаред у наставника и умение одеваться со вкусом, чтобы без всяких там бантов и рюшей выглядеть достойно и красиво.

Наставник только назывался так громко и уважительно. Джаред его звал по имени и никогда не считал, что Дженсен взрослый и суровый. Всего-то на десять лет старше, подумаешь… Тем более, стоило ему Дженсена рассмешить, хохотал наставник до того озорно и весело, что сразу пропадала эта разница в возрасте.

Джаред у своей старой няни однажды выспросил, откуда его наставник появился при дворе. Оказалось, Дженсена мальчишкой еще приставили к принцу. Принцу было пять лет, его наставнику — пятнадцать. Джареду нужен был друг и товарищ, а детей его возраста в замке не было: или младенцы, или уже юноши. Крестьянских детей отец не разрешал в замок приглашать. Строго сказал: «Нечего нам тут вшей плодить». Джаред сам-то не слышал этого, няня рассказала.

Еще няня рассказывала, что когда маленькому принцу было страшно засыпать ночью, Дженсен сидел рядом и охранял его сон. Правда, недолго сидел, всего месяца три, но за эти три месяца принц укрепился в вере, что любая нечисть боится Дженсена и в особенности его кинжала с рукояткой, украшенной полумесяцем. Почти всю свою сознательную жизнь Дженсен учился сам, а потом передавал свои знания Джареду.

Так и жил принц, впитывал все науки, готовился спасти принцессу, жениться на ней и… Что дальше с ним должно случиться, принцу очень туманно виделось. Судьба у каждого короля своя, загадывать что-то дальше, чем на год, не было принято. Надо сначала принцессу спасти, а потом о будущем думать. Скучно. Куда приятнее в обществе Дженсена охотиться на лис в королевском лесу, фехтовать на шпагах или устраивать рыцарские турниры. Про принцессу Джаред вспоминал только на уроках истории. Зубрил последовательность действий. Надо найти замок, в котором томится принцесса, убить дракона, который этот замок стережет, ну, если он еще не издох сам, и вернуться в родное королевство с принцессой в обнимку. Джаред пытался представить, как он эту принцессу обнимает, но ничего не получалось. В фантазиях Джареда принцесса хихикала, задирала нос и гордо отворачивалась, если Джаред пытался ее поцеловать. Ничего хорошего в этих фантазиях Джаред не находил. Но как замечательно мечталось о том, что Дженсен… Дальше Джаред представлял что-то уж совсем невероятное, например, вкус губ Дженсена или его руку на своих бедрах или, боже, даже между ног. Об этих мечтах Джаред никому не рассказывал, но иногда ему казалось, что Дженсен тоже смотрит на него с некоторой страстью и пылкостью. Но это, конечно, были только фантазии.

И вот настал важный день. Сел принц Джаред V на коня, принял из рук наставника копье и поскакал принцессу спасать. День скакал, два скакал, а на третий день обуяли принца сомнения. Правильно ли он делает, что бросил близкого человека и скачет на край света за совершенно непонятной принцессой. Может, она капризная до чертиков, и у нее зубы пилой, и надо будет принцессу и ее эти зубы любить до скончания века. А может, она помешана на вышивании и будет вышивать без конца и продыху, уделяя принцу по полчаса в лучшие дни. Для оплодотворения.

«Ну уж нет», — воскликнул принц и развернул своего коня назад. Доскакал до своего замка и послал гонца к соседям к их принцу, с просьбой. Так и написал: «Будь добр, спаси принцессу, а то мне некогда, вершу судьбоносные дела». Когда уехал гонец, принц собрал всех в тронном зале. Король-отец поглядывал на Джареда настороженно, но ничего не говорил. Весть о том, что сын отказался спасать принцессу, сделала его очень молчаливым.

Джаред в этом молчании не чувствовал родительского недовольства. Казалось ему, что в поведении отца больше поддержки, чем когда-либо. И он решился. Протянул руку наставнику и во всеуслышание отказался от трона. Заявил, что не сможет полюбить принцессу, потому что его сердце уже занято. Да, сердце его переполнено любовью к Дженсену, и никакие принцессы не заставят его отказаться от этой любви.

Смелый и мужественный наставник сжал меч в руке и нахмурился. На его скулах играли желваки, а пальцы побелели, потому что сжимал он меч очень и очень сильно. Принц даже подумал, что сейчас ему этим мечом голову-то с плеч снесут, и все, кончится непутевая жизнь принца и бестолковое неспасение принцессы. Закрыл Джаред глаза и приготовился принять смерть способом отсечения головы.

Но шли минуты, а вокруг было тихо. Ни свистел меч, ни охали подданные, ни шептались о глупости принца и его странном поступке. Рука принца вдруг оказалась в чужой руке. В руке Дженсена. Джаред приоткрыл один глаз. Все молчали, глядя на них, а Дженсен покрылся таким нежным румянцем от смущения, что даже самый прекрасный и нежный рассвет не мог с ним тягаться. Правда, мгновение спустя Дженсен стал красным как вареный рак, но это уже было неважно.

Конечно, несчастную принцессу, лишившуюся Джареда, спасли. Она даже тайно приезжала в королевство, чтобы посмотреть на принца, с которым ее развела злодейка-судьба.

Свадьбы, конечно, не было. Джаред и Дженсен только отмахивались. Говорили, что у Джареда есть младший брат, вот к нему и обращайтесь. Ну и что, что ему только двенадцать? Придет время, спасет он свою принцессу, тогда и будет в королевстве долгожданная свадьба принца. 

Конечно, вскоре Джареда и Дженсена все оставили в покое. Поселились эти двое в замке на краю королевства. Кому охота туда три дня верхом скакать, чтобы претензии высказать? Никому. Так и живут с тех пор вместе в любви и согласии — принц, который забил на принцессу, и его наставник, не по возрасту юный и счастливый. И никакие драконы им не страшны.

Вот так. А принцессы… С ними непросто, как оказалось. И нечего их спасение предсказывать. Сказки все это.


End file.
